


The Mammalian Manner

by Aluminium_Foil



Series: Furry AU [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Furry, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Mess, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shorts, Tags May Change, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, etc. - Freeform, furry au, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium_Foil/pseuds/Aluminium_Foil
Summary: Here is where I'll now be keeping oneshots, drabbles, and shorts that I write for my furry AU every so often! It got a little annoying for me to not post all the small things I write, and I don't want to keep filling up my dashboard with works that are barely 500 words.You can request things if you'd like! Check out the first Author's note before asking anything please!





	1. Sksksksksks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yeah I should have done this a while ago but I doubted I'd write enough stuff oof
> 
> When requesting something for me to write, please be aware of these things:  
-I will NOT write smut or anything too suggestive.  
-I have not written stuff for Kara before, and I am pretty inexperienced with writing the Jericho gang.  
-I can't promise you that I'll finish your request. I have a shitton of unfinished works that I've abandoned, even when people were interested, and school has started.  
-I already have a list of the animals that each character is.

The crumpled body of a knocked out suspect laid on the cement in front of the two detectives. Richard rubbed his knuckles to relieve pain that was not there.

"And I oop-” Gavin said offhanded, before tensing “WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY" 

Richard searched the phrase up " 'and I oop' was a popular expression online in 2019, commonly used by vsco girls, and may of had 'sksksksk' or 'I dropped my hydroflask' said after.”

"Oh fuck" Gavin muttered, face hot with embarrassment "my childhood has come to fuckin haunt me"

"I doubt it's that bad detective," Richard said with fake innocence "I have multiple accounts of where you've used such phrases from your childhood"

"exCUSE ME??!" the man punched the android's shoulder as hard as he could, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME ABOUT ANY OF THAT, DICKHEAD??!"

Richard shrugged with a mischievous smile "I assumed it was just a random sporadic thing that you were aware of, but apparently not. It was humorous to search most of the terms up."


	2. angy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to vent out some feelings and thought this was nice enough to publish

"You know what?" Gavin hisses angrily, his claws unsheathing themselves in response to his distress "I fucking hate you. I wish you never existed. Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone for once in your goddamned life! I don't need your stupid worry or your bloody 'care'- I am fine without a plastic prick like you trying to get all up in my business!"

He watches the Android tense up in defence even more than it already had, and he gives himself the small victory that comes from such a reaction from this asshole. 

And even though Gavin knows the husky bastard could probably take him down in a second he keeps showing off all his angry cat mannerisms in hopes to scare it off. It's LED flickers yellow in his peripheral before it makes a sigh-like growl.

"Well then, I guess I will be leaving. Goodbye Detective Reed." And then it was gone.


	3. tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that this out of the blue chapter is a vent. I still don't like thinking about D:BH (because of my experiences with the fandom and how certain things were treated) but this was the only medium I could express my feelings through. This can be interpreted as human, but I only have my Furry AU collection to submit to so I went here.
> 
> I am fine, if anyone might be wondering. Quarantine and all that has just hit me a little too hard in all my vulnerable places, and being online has made it worse but I can't do anything about it.

"Fuck. Off."

Gavin slams the door in Richard's face. He feels slightly better now that the irritant of an Android is out of his sight, but it doesn't make anything else better. It doesn't make the deep chasm that has appeared in his mind any smaller. The pull of air into a sweet, silent abyss fills his conscious and lures him in like a siren.

He wants to jump in.

But fuck, FUCK- it'd never work. He's too much of a goddamn coward. Too much to miss; too much to yearn. He wishes he had the fucking guts.


End file.
